The various embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to a device for changing a curvature characteristic of a coil spring of a suspension of a vehicle.
The suspension of the vehicle attempts to accomplish a plurality of purposes. By way of example and not limitation, the vehicle suspension may attempt to isolate or absorb road shock from the passenger compartment. The suspension system of the vehicle may also attempt to increase the degree to which a car maintains contact with the road surface while turning or traveling in a straight forward direction. Unfortunately, prior art vehicle suspension systems sub-optimally achieve one or more of these functions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved suspension system for a vehicle.